


The other side of the Mirror

by Midnay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst but not too much, Drama & Romance, F/F, I suck as a writer but I try, Married Couple, Modified Ages, Use of Real Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnay/pseuds/Midnay
Summary: Who would have imagined that a mirror would drastically change their lives?OrSiyeon ends up in a different reality where she is apparently a celebrity married to her nemesis (Kim Bora), sending her "other self" into her own reality.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	1. Nothing can be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> People, after so long... I'm back! ^^
> 
> I drew lots to choose from the dozen drafts I have and this one won. Suayeon is the main couple here, so the fic will be focus on them. Handong, Dami and Gahyeon may or may not appear here (we'll see it later).
> 
> It's nothing like Higher Plane (for those who have read it), this story is much less dramatic and more romance-driven (at least that was my intention). I'm more used to the dark concepts, but let's see how I get the romance.
> 
> So, I hope you like it!  
> 
> 
> ⟩ cross-posted on my AFF account: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1473809/the-other-side-of-the-mirror

In life, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to move forward and get the things you want, whether they are opportunities, dreams, superficial desires, changes or personal achievements. Not everyone is willing to take the risks, but some are brave enough to take the step that will lead them to progress and success, staying strong in the difficult process that this implies. It's never easy, but there are certainly those who are willing to endure and continue to insist, to fight, no matter how much time or effort it takes, to finally achieve their goals.

Lee Siyeon was part of this percentage of courageous people who dare to sacrifice themselves for a better life. She didn't have such a bad life, but she wasn't happy either. She didn't want to be a conformist, she aspired to do great things; to be an important person, to freely express her ideals, to fulfill her dreams and, in essence, to live to the fullest.

For that, her family was an obstacle. She loved her family, her parents brought her into the world, they had taken good care of her, from her diets to her education, and other more superficial things. However, they were controlling and not very affectionate; they wanted to manage every single aspect of her life, her friendships, her manner, her work, her ideology, her beliefs... even her sexual orientation. They wanted to have absolute control over her and what she would do. And that was something Siyeon couldn't allow.

She tried many times to dialogue with them, but their closed minds prevented them from listening to her and understanding her, they firmly believed they were right. If she didn't share the same opinion as them, then Siyeon was wrong, that's how they saw it. So, she had to make a decision; she had two choices, live as her parents demanded or go away. She chose the second option and left home. Of course, they tried to stop her, but they were not willing to change.

She would be lying if she said it was easy, it was not. At first, she had no place to go, her uncles were not an option, they being equal or even worse than her parents. She had no real friends either, only interested chatterboxes with whom she didn't have a shred of trust —courtesy of her parents as well— and the only person she could really count on was her friend Yoohyeon, but she lived in Seoul with her parents, so it was out of the question. It was difficult to move on, she had to work hard to pay for a roof over her head to shelter under and hopefully she could have one or two meals a day. She made sure to convince herself that everything would make her stronger, even though she cried every night.

The changes can hurt much more than expected.

However, she made it through. She was able to survive and, indeed, became stronger. Once her emotional health was restored, she began to enjoy her newfound freedom. She worked to have her own things and was able to do what she wanted without having to get in trouble for it (sometimes). She met people who helped to heal her wounds and who motivated her to keep getting to know the world. She made good friends and found a kind of happiness she never thought she would know, so she had no regrets about her choices.

Months later she wanted to move up a level, she wanted to leave Daegu behind (completely overcome her past) and move out (start from scratch). Paying for an apartment in Seoul would be complicated, so Yoohyeon was very helpful. A friend of Yoohyeon's needed a roommate to be able to pay for the apartment she wanted, so Siyeon had her problem solved; together they could pay for the apartment rent and utilities. And that's how she ended up moving in.

However, not everything could be perfect, right?

"Listen, I don't want to fight, I really don't, but.... Why do you have to be so messy?"

The constant complaining from Bora, her roommate, was something she didn't expect to have to deal with. Yoohyeon never mentioned that Bora was obsessive compulsive about cleanliness or that she was really delicate. It seemed like everything she did annoyed that girl.

_Oh, here we go... Damn._

"Are you sure you don't want to fight? It seems the opposite" replied Siyeon distractedly, from her spot on the couch.

"I've taken this magazine away from here five times and five times you've left it back in the same place. For God's sake!"

"So what? Why does that bother you so much?" she replied with her eyes focused on the screen. "It doesn't hurt anyone".

"Oh, no. Of course it does. It hurts my peace of mind. We have a shelf over there! It doesn't cost you anything to put it there when you're done reading it".

Siyeon was paying more attention to whatever she was watching on TV than to Bora's words. She didn't answer and Bora thought that maybe she hadn't even heard her. So, the shorter girl walked over until she stood right in front, between her and the TV, obstructing her view.

"Can you move out of the way?" she said, finally looking up. "I'm trying to watch a movie here".

"I am seriously wondering when you're going to get it. The kitchen counter is no place to leave your stuff lying around. Neither is the couch, nor is the bathroom".

Siyeon did nothing but sigh, placing her hands on her face. Bora never tired of arguing and there was no way to ignore her.

She knew that living with someone else would represent one or the other displeasure. After all, Bora was a few years older, but the age difference wasn't much, so she figured it wouldn't be a big thing. Obviously, she now realized she had been wrong. At this rate, they could end up burning down the apartment before they learned to get along. And it wasn't that Siyeon wasn't doing her part, she was, but the older girl was so exaggerated.

_What a temper._

"Okay..." she smiled reluctantly, giving in to the older girl's tantrums. "I'm sorry".

"Sorry? No way! Promise you won't give me headaches again. You're poison to my mental health. I don't understand how you can be so..."

She knew Bora wouldn't shut up until she got it completely off her chest, but she still tried to calm her down.

"Bora-"

"It's always the same. I tell you things a thousand times, but you don't listen. Talk to you it's like talking to the wall".

"Bora, listen to me-"

"No more stuff lying around, no more mess. I'll do the cooking, the cleaning, it doesn't matter if you don't even wash your dishes, but keep the space we both share away from messes. Can you do that?"

_All this for a magazine? Really?_

She threw her head back, accepting the hopeless defeat, and sketched a resigned smile. Arguing with Bora was more exhausting than arguing with her mother, and the worst thing was that she was always right (even if she really wasn't). Why did she get angry over such silly things?

_Why?_

_Of all people..._

_Why me?_

"Yes, I can do that" Bora didn't seem convinced of her answer. To stop her from starting her lecture again, Siyeon answered more confidently. "I will. I promise to be neater with my stuff, okay?"

"Thank you!"

With a sigh of relief, she watched her walk away towards the hallway of the rooms. She refocused her gaze on the screen, but her mind was absolutely elsewhere.

Siyeon was a headache for the older girl, but Bora surely didn't know that she was also a headache for Siyeon. However, living with her wasn't so bad, her food was delicious and she didn't know how she managed to make the apartment look so bright and elegant. Also, she couldn't deny that, despite her bad temper, she had her charm. Besides, with someone like her around no day could ever be boring, Bora always had something to discuss with her.

Was that temper worth putting up with for her good qualities? It was something she wondered more often than she liked to admit.

Siyeon was sure that when that woman married, she would completely dominate her husband. It was fun to think about sometimes, but uncomfortable too, so she shook her head to stop thinking about it and went to her room.

She heard the older girl growl her name minutes later and remembered that she had left a can of soda on the table next to the couch and left the TV on as well. Nothing a pillow over her head couldn't fix. She smiled victoriously once Bora left her room believing she was asleep, saving herself an annoying argument.

And the count was updated.

Siyeon 1 - Bora 100

_One point is better than nothing._

...

Every day was the same.

Bora would argue with her in the morning for whatever reason before she left for work and then she would be left alone thinking about how ridiculous it was until it was her turn to get to work.

The apartment was just hers for the entire morning, as Bora would return at noon from the gym where she worked. While Bora thought she was just wasting time watching movies and messing up the apartment when she was away, actually she was secretly making money.

Siyeon took advantage of the loneliness and serenity to write songs on her laptop, which she would then sell to any of her anonymous clients, that was one of her jobs and the one that gave her the most money, although she also thought of it as one of her hobbies. Her compositions were a way to earn money, and at the same time an excuse to do what she really loved since she was a kid, something only Yoohyeon knew.

_Damn. I finally made it._

Thundering her fingers, she let out a small groan of relief once she finished a client's order and checked the time. Noticing that it was almost time to leave for work, she shut down the laptop and began to tidy herself up. Bora would arrive in a few minutes and prepare lunch, then Siyeon would leave after lunch to go to her _real job_ , an instrument store.

"I'm leaving now" Siyeon announced, wiping her hands with a napkin and getting up.

Bora looked at the empty plate and glass on the table, but made no comment. After all, she herself had told Siyeon that there would be no problem even if she didn't wash her dishes. Deep down, she regretted it. However, at least today she didn't find the apartment so messy.

"Fine" was all she said as she finished eating. Her gaze focused on the cell phone in her right hand.

Siyeon grabbed her keys and left.

At work, the hours passed slowly. Siyeon spent most of her time sitting in a chair, leaning back from the counter. She served customers, cleaned the instruments, ignored her boss's boring jokes, and counted the money in the cash register before leaving. While Bora had the apartment all to herself until 5pm, and Siyeon had no idea what the older girl did to pass the time, but she was sure it was more entertaining than her job at the store.

Usually, Siyeon would go home after leaving the store, but today was different. It was her birthday. So, instead of going home, she took a taxi to her best friend's house, where she and her closest friends would have a good time.

She had a strange feeling as she rang the doorbell of the house, but quickly dismissed it. Even if she felt anxious and didn't know why, she figured there was no point in worrying about it. Maybe she was just excited to celebrate her birthday with Yoohyeon for the first time. Besides, after a few months living with Bora, she definitely needed a party.

"Hello, hello. Look who decided to show signs of life".

Siyeon smiled as she saw Yoohyeon standing at the door. "Yeah, your friend hasn't killed me yet".

The taller girl ran to her, catching her in a euphoric hug. It could be that Yoohyeon was more excited than herself.

"Bora can't be that bad. Anyway, forget about her. Happy birthday!" the silver-haired girl said, separating from her. "Our dear Siyeon is already 23!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

Kim Yoohyeon was more love than person. And to think that they met online, through a video game, and Siyeon had thought she was an old pedophile man until they started video calling. It was a funny thing to remember every time she saw her.

"You've said it a million times till now" Siyeon complained humorously, looking through the door. Some people were chatting in the living room. "Is everyone already here?"

"Most of them are already here, you know how to make everyone wait for you. I thought you wouldn't come".

"I told you this morning I'd come no matter what" Siyeon replied, rolling her eyes at the sight of the younger girl pouting. "The important thing is that I'm here now, right? I hope my gift is good".

"Oh, I'm sure you're going to love it because I played it safe. Why are we still here? Come on, let's go!"

_Time to drink until lost consciousness._

And that's exactly what she did.

The night passed amidst laughter, games and alcohol. And it ended sooner than Siyeon would have liked, with Yoohyeon yelling at her that she couldn't keep drinking while snatching the bottle from her hands. She could barely walk on her own, so Yoohyeon had to call for a taxi, wishing her goodnight as she pushed her into the vehicle.

In the end, Yoohyeon's gift was a One Ok Rock poster that Siyeon didn't have. One more for the collection, there was still space on the walls of her room... much to Bora's disgrace.

Getting home was an odyssey, because she clumsily got lost as she searched for the apartment, ending up one floor up or one floor down, until she finally got to the right one. She was greeted by darkness and silence, Bora had to be asleep by now, so she tried not to make too much noise as she entered the bathroom, stumbling here and there. After many attempts, she managed to find the light switch and stood in front of the mirror, resting her hands on the sink.

Her head was spinning so much that she had to close her eyes and hold her breath for a few seconds to avoid returning what she had eaten during the party. Her resistance to alcohol was a disappointment, even though she bragged to her friends about the opposite.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to mix so many things…_

She turned on the faucet and began to wash her face. As she raised her head, she stared at her pitiful reflection in the mirror before bursting out laughing. Her blue hair, which didn't even reach her shoulders, had been perfectly straight when she came out, but now it was a mess.

"Do I always look this good?"

Minutes passed, in which she just grimaced in front of the mirror, completely forgetting what she had initially come to do. Until...

"What the hell...?"

She blinked several times as she moved closer to the mirror, a frown on her face. She could have sworn she saw her reflection do something different, a head movement she definitely hadn't made. It was as quick as a shooting star streaking across the sky and gone in a matter of seconds, but she was sure it happened.

_What the hell was that?_

She tried to make sense of what she had seen, but then decided it was ridiculous and simply let out a laugh, placing her hands on the mirror.

She was probably imagining things.

"Happy birthday, Siyeon" she muttered quietly, looking down at herself with a bitter smile.

Before she could think about the emptiness she felt or fall into the deep abyss of sadness she often used to fall into, a blinding light forced her eyes closed and she somehow ended up lying face down on the bathroom floor.

**༄༄༄ ~ ༄༄༄**

She woke up hearing a worried voice calling her name over and over again, warm hands touching her face. As she regained consciousness, that voice took shape until she could put a name to it, Bora. She opened her eyes to confirm it, and there was Bora, but something was different.

_Blonde? Why is she blonde now?_

Siyeon frowned, still sleepy. Her attention set on the other woman's slightly flushed face.

_Truth be told, she looks pretty good in blonde._

"Oh my god, you're okay. I was so scared, honey" Bora said, on the verge of tears. "You have no idea how scared I was, one more minute and I would have called an ambulance".

_What?_

The situation was so strange that sleep quickly left her and then she tried to get up, being stopped by a severe headache. Bora pulled her tighter against her and it was then that Siyeon realized she was in the older girl's arms, which was even stranger.

"Honey?"

_Honey? Me?_

The pain she felt was terrible, as if she had a spiked helmet on her skull. She let out a groan, holding a hand to her head as she looked around.

_Did I fall asleep in the bathroom?_

It took her a few seconds to realize that this was definitely not the bathroom of the apartment. Mainly because everything looked upscale, from the ceramics to the toilet.

_Argh... Please tell me I'm not in a hotel._

Although if that were the case... Why would Bora be there too? So, she dismissed it.

"Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Where are we?" asked Siyeon, completely ignoring the older woman's question.

It didn't help that Bora had the same confused expression. "At home".

Siyeon broke away from her and managed to sit down on the floor, taking another look around. No, they definitely weren't.

"Seriously, Bora, where are we?" she insisted. Her heart was suddenly beating faster.

She vaguely remembered the day before, but everything was a blur after the party. Few times in her life had she woken up in unfamiliar places after getting drunk, and each one had been terribly distressing. Fortunately, nothing really bad had ever happened to her on those occasions and at least this time Bora was here with her, but she felt nervous anyway.

Bora frowned, her look was indecipherable as always.

"We're at home, in the bathroom. Geez, what's the matter with you, did you hit your head?"

_What's she playing at now?_

It was impossible to mistake this for the modest bathroom in the apartment, she could even see her reflection on the walls, the gold frame of the mirror, a staggering amount of shampoo bottles of the best brands. And besides, that at the end was....

"A Jacuzzi?" she murmured incredulously. "Unless you remodeled the apartment while I was gone, we're definitely not home".

And then, she discovered something even stranger when she looked down at herself.

_What am I wearing?_

Her ripped blue jeans were gone, instead she was wearing black leather pants, and her One Ok Rock t-shirt had been replaced by a purple long-sleeved shirt. At a glance she could tell how expensive the clothes were and she didn't have anything similar in her closet.

"Why am I dressed like this?"

Bora blinked repeatedly before speaking. "Honey, I really don't understand you".

Siyeon sighed. "Why do you keep calling me _honey_? Bora, I don't understand your game, but it's not funny".

"What are you talking about?" asked Bora with wide eyes. Siyeon saw her expression change from a confused one to other she knew very well, an angry one. "Ah, I see you're serious, Ms. Lee" her lips curved, but Siyeon noticed the irony in her smile. "You cut your hair and painted it, turned off your cell phone and came home late, how could I not guess?"

_But if my hair has been like this since we first met.... Wait, what's all this claim?_

Siyeon was speechless as she watched the older girl get up. Bora looked down at her from above with watery eyes, disappointment was what she could see in them and she knew because her parents used to look at her like that when she lived with them. Although, why on earth was she looking at her like that?

"Remember what I told you this morning?"

Siyeon felt more confused, if that was possible. "We didn't talk this morning".

"We didn't?" Bora laughed unfunnily, crossing her arms. "Like I told you this morning, you can do whatever you want, Siyeon. You can pretend you don't know me and go out with other people, even ignore me. But it's unfair that you do this to someone who loves you and only because of your stupid jealousy".

_What?_

"What-?"

Bora didn't let her finish the question.

"You know me and you know how proud person I am. I'm not going to stand by and watch everything fall apart, so... if you're so sure about this, no problem, I'll call the lawyer".

And she left before Siyeon could respond. Although she honestly didn't know what to say, because she understood absolutely nothing. She was still trying to process what the older woman said, her gaze glued to the door.

_Someone who loves me? Lawyer?_

She struggled to her feet, holding onto the nearest wall, the pain refusing to stop. It was a madness. Blonde Bora, unfamiliar bathroom, different clothes. Either she'd hit her head so hard she'd freaked out or she was still dreaming.

Maybe Bora was playing a bad joke on her. And a very bad one, if that was the case. Though she was sure Bora wasn't a woman to joke, and even less capable of doing something so exaggerated.

Right?

One blink, two blinks.

_What in the world is going on?_

"What are you talking about, Bora?!"

It didn't take long for her to run off after her, desperate for answers and completely missing the way the mirror flashed, a small crack forming in one of its corners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! That's the beggining of this story. Is it good enough? I'm always unsatisfied, hahaha. Anyway, I'll do my best.
> 
> I don't know how long TosotM will be, maybe about 20 chapters, it could be more or could be less (you decide too). I will try update once or twice a week.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for taking the time to read this. Tell me what you think about it. Criticism, advice, requests, everything is welcome. I love feedback.
> 
> See you soon!


	2. Through the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their marriage was working great, but when jealousy came into the equation... things got complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday night, dear readers! I'm here very soon, no? Thank you so much for all your support. You guys brighten up my life. ♡
> 
> This time we have the other side of the mirror. You could say this chapter works like a second part of the first one. Some of you were curious about how Married!Siyeon's life was like, so here it is. What was going on in the other reality before Siyeon went through it? Read it and you'll find out.
> 
> Enjoy the read, lovely readers.

It's a fact that in life you have to make sacrifices to get the things you want, but not everyone is willing to sacrifice to get them, due to fear, pride or stubbornness. Some people just let things happen on their own, let them unfold in their own way, without intervening in the process.

Lee Siyeon was part of this percentage who, for one reason or another, prefer to take the easy way out. She didn't like the complications, rather letting herself go than swimming against the current. Since she was a child, she let things happen as they were meant to happen, without intervening too much. She had grown up as a person of few words, lonely and easily to manipulate. Her parents had molded her as they had wanted, and she accepted it. After all, she had a life that many would envy. However, what she wanted most of all was to have a quiet life, and that was certainly impossible.

She had a happy childhood, full of luxuries and riches, servants and whims fulfilled here and there, because her family was well off; her father being a well-known producer and her mother a screenwriter. They had paid for her singing, dancing and acting lessons, when they noticed the talent she possessed at a very young age, until Siyeon became the great artist she was now.

However, not everything could be so perfect.

Her parents were superficial and strict. Once she grew old enough, she noticed the constant demands and restrictions that became more and more unbearable as the years went by. Socializing was always a difficult task, she could only relate to those who fit her parents' exaggeratedly materialistic standards, and to be honest, she didn't tend to like people who fit those standards.

_«If they don't bring anything to your person, they're not worth having around.»_

That's what it was all about, benefits. The people she was involved with had to have a good position in society, money and contacts, like politicians, other famous artists, prominent people, people with power. Otherwise, her family would not approve. That's why she didn't have many friends, only chatterboxes who wanted to get something from her, whether it was fame or money.

Kim Yoohyeon, her best friend, was the first exception.

She met Yoohyeon at a meeting her parents organized, where there were only wealthy people making deals with each other. At first, Siyeon thought Yoohyeon was a brainless model with a lust for fame and money, like all the ones her parents had introduced her to in the past, but it was a pleasant surprise to discover that the model was actually humble and nice. It didn't take long for them to become inseparable.

Yoohyeon was her only friend for several years until Kim Bora and Kim Minji came into her life. Two great actresses extremely adored by the public. Talented, charismatic and beautiful. From afar they seemed arrogant and proud, but upon meeting each other, Siyeon was glad she was wrong.

Kim Minji was not arrogant at all, on the contrary, she was extremely sweet and attentive, sometimes taking care of them as a mother. Though she was tender and spontaneous like a little girl, she was a mature woman with a lot of knowledge and experience. It was no surprise to find out that Yoohyeon had fallen in love with her soon after.

Kim Bora, on the other hand, was certainly a bit arrogant and rebellious. A woman full of self-love and very self-confident, something Siyeon found quite attractive when she first met her. More deeply, Bora was an excellent person, she liked to spend money on material things, but she also made donations. She valued what she had, she was fun, and she gave more importance to the people she loved than to money. Fame hadn't gone to her head and she proved it every time they went out together.

The more she got to know her, the more she liked her, and soon discovered that Bora felt the same way. So, the flirting and playful glances began, but Siyeon wasn't brave enough to cross that thin line that would take their friendship down a different path. So, she just let things keep going the same way.

Until they were involved in a scandal.

It had all been a misunderstanding. One out-of-context photograph, one easily misconstrued angle and then they were all over entertainment news articles. Bora's parents were trying to silence reporters to save their daughter's career, while Siyeon's parents were on the verge of a meltdown. Explaining to them that it was all a lie had not worked, mainly because they didn't believe her, and they didn't believe Bora either.

On the basis that Yoohyeon and Minji had made their relationship official weeks ago, there was nothing to convince the media that it was all a misunderstanding. And Siyeon's parents wanted to kill her... Until they realized they could make a profit.

And then, it happened. Her parents organized a dinner with Bora's parents and reached an agreement. To officially declare to the media that they were in a romantic relationship. They had not agreed at first, Bora because she was afraid of what would happen to their careers if they didn't get the same fate as their friends, and Siyeon because she was afraid of her own feelings for her. However, they both ended up doing what their parents wanted. Their respective agencies were not opposed.

The movement had not gone as badly as they had both hoped, much to their parents' relief. Suddenly, they were five times more famous than they had been the day before, and oddly enough, they were receiving support from the public and other artists, becoming one of the most beloved couples in entertainment. Proposals and contracts were pouring in, and their parents were happy to see that their strategy worked.

They, on the other hand, were uncomfortable. Though it was true that they secretly liked each other, they were in a relationship of convenience. It had been very quick and forced, so for a while their dealings were neutral behind the scenes, barely crossing a few words when they were alone. However, they couldn't keep their feelings on the sidelines for long, and Bora had plenty of courage to stick up for both of them.

It took time, but finally their parents accepted that their romance was real and not just a business. After all, the public loved to see them together and if they were happy too, they wouldn't object, much less if they benefited from that. So, all was at peace between the Kim and Lee families.

Their relationship was going great, they had everything they could want and their fans adored them. A few years went by and everything was going well... until their relationship went up a notch.

They got married abroad, which didn't take long to be known, making the media explode again. They had a nice vacation and then went back to Korea, deciding to take a few more months for themselves. They bought a house in Seoul and moved in together. Things got a little complicated there.

Living together wasn't the problem, their relationship was definitely working very well. Bora was everything Siyeon could wish for, she couldn't feel luckier about the wife she had. However, Siyeon had never had a partner before, Bora was her first, in addition to the fact that her parents had raised her in an unhealthy way, so the older girl totally understood that sometimes Siyeon would mess up because of her lack of experience. In general, Siyeon was sweet and cared a lot about her, sometimes too much, but when jealousy kicked in... things got complicated.

And that used to happen often since they got married.

"Would you stop doing that?" the blonde complained from the kitchen, as she was chopping vegetables for lunch.

"Stop doing what?" replied Siyeon with a frown, sitting on a chair in front of the kitchen counter, and seemingly focused on her cell phone.

But Bora knew her too well to buy that.

"That behavior. You're upset and doing everything you can to make me notice it, even though I already know".

Siyeon grimaced, putting aside her phone.

She was reserved, when she felt bad or was angry about something, she didn't talk about it, even though she couldn't help but show it with her actions. Bora was the opposite; if something bothered her, she would say so immediately, because she didn't like to keep things to herself. Besides, Bora didn't usually get angry with her, but when she did... Siyeon had no choice but to give up.

Today, however, was different, because it was her birthday. And Siyeon was so angry that she didn't plan on giving in this time.

"So, am I the one doing something wrong?" a small spark of irony marked in her voice.

The tapping of the knife against the wooden board stopped. Bora let go of the knife and stared at her. Siyeon had to press her lips together to keep from reacting. It wasn't that she was afraid of her wife, but one single stare from Bora was enough to intimidate her.

"What are you trying to say with that?" her voice expressed indignation and her eyes had darkened.

Bora was aware of what she was trying to say, but she was daring her to say it to her face, even though she knew she wouldn't dare.

Siyeon averted her gaze. "Nothing".

"So nothing, huh?" Bora shook her head and kept chopping the vegetables. "I suppose you think you'll solve everything that way. I'm sorry to tell you that's not the case".

Siyeon's frown disappeared, making way for a grieved look. Bora remained impassive.

"So, is it true?"

Knowing exactly what she was asking, Bora frowned and replied. "Of course not, Siyeon. And I'm surprised that you keep doubting me every time something like this happens" she put the vegetables aside and proceeded to check the meat in the pan, her back to Siyeon. "Dowoong and I are childhood friends. We just went out to eat so we could catch up about our lives and talk about the drama we're going to be acting in, nothing else".

"You could have told me about him".

"It never crossed my mind. We hadn't seen each other in years".

"You two seemed very close" the frown returned to her face.

"I guess we are, but not in the way you're thinking" Bora sighed, turning away. "It's a misunderstanding. You know how the media distorts things to create controversy and yet you fall in the trap".

"Ours was also a misunderstanding and look at us now" she answered without thinking, leaving Bora speechless.

The older girl sketched a small smile, taking the vegetables to place them in the pan. Siyeon was so blinded by her jealousy that she didn't even notice that Bora's eyes were filled with tears.

In the absence of a response, Siyeon kept talking. "Then, I guess it's okay if I date other people too".

"You can do whatever you want, Siyeon" the answer came so fast that it seemed like Bora was waiting for her to say exactly that. "Being married to me doesn't stop you from doing anything, but surely you know that every action will have a consequence".

Siyeon took it as a threat, even though Bora didn't mean it that way.

"Like separating us?"

Bora paused her movements for a few seconds and subsequently nodded. "That might be one, if you're considering it, but... Think very carefully about what you're going to do so you won't regret it later. In the meantime, I suggest we both think deeply about our own actions and consider whether this is working, whether this is what we really want, and what we need to do so that we're both okay, regardless of whether we're together or not".

Siyeon didn't know what to respond, so she just kept quiet. Jealousy gradually faded away, letting guilt take its place. Deep down she hoped that wasn't the final outcome of all this trouble, because she didn't want to walk away from Bora, let alone over something so absurd.

_Why did I say all that?_

"I can only say that I love you and that's the reason why I'm with you and not with someone else. It would be good for you to think about that before you act" it was all that was enough to make Siyeon feel bad with herself.

Bora seemed calm, but now Siyeon was sure that inside she was sad. Of all the days of the year, why did she choose this one to argue with Bora? Actually, why did she have to hurt her in first place? There was no real reason to argue, she trusted her wife and knew she wouldn't cheat on her with anyone, but... Why did she keep bothering herself over meaningless rumors?

Did she not trust her enough?

Or was it her own insecurity?

"Honey, can you call Minji?" the older woman spoke again, as if nothing had happened. "Tell her I'll be ready around 4. We'll go get your birthday cake".

Siyeon lowered her head, silent.

Bora was trying her best to make this day one that Siyeon would enjoy, a day where they could have fun. And Siyeon was here, spoiling everything.

_I... I really don't deserve her._

Bora turned to look at her, Siyeon could feel her gaze, but she was so embarrassed she didn't have the courage to look her in the face.

"We almost menaced the chef" she laughed, turning her focus back to the food she was preparing. "I'm sure you're going to love it".

Siyeon couldn't stand it.

She got up from the chair and went to her room, going into the bathroom and locking the door. She usually took a shower when she wanted to de-stress, so that's what she did, but it didn't work. It took her a few minutes to get out and almost half an hour to finish getting dressed and putting on her makeup, choosing a purple long-sleeved shirt —a gift from Minji— and her favorite pair of leather pants.

When she returned to the kitchen, the dishes were served on the table. Siyeon reached over to grab her cell phone, as she searched for her wife with her eyes, but couldn't find her. She sat down and sent a message to Minji, telling her what the older woman had asked for, and quickly the reply came.

_**12:37pm - Princess Minji** _

_**I'll be there, my kids!! <3** _

She gasped when Bora suddenly sat down across from her. Siyeon stared at her as her wife filled their glasses, until Bora looked up.

"Are you okay?"

_I'm sorry._

Siyeon shook her head, focusing her attention on her plate. "I'm just hungry".

Bora smiled, visibly uncomfortable.

They both knew they had to talk and wanted to, but at the same time they didn't want to make it worse. They knew each other well, knew that a bad choice of words could make it all end badly. Bora thought they needed time and Siyeon thought they needed to be honest, even if she was the one who was afraid to voice her concerns.

After eating, Siyeon thanked for the meal and left with the excuse of needing fresh air, leaving Bora with a bad taste in her mouth. There was no way to make up for the bad time, the day was ruined. She had blown it all over a meaningless fight and didn't know how to fix it.

She visited her parents, managing to keep up the happy singer facade in front of their friends and associates for a few hours. She left after nightfall.

Then, she sought out the only source of relief she had —other than Bora— a club she always went to when she needed a breather. The Boom Bang Club, a venue for all kinds of artists.

The place was full of famous people and, in a matter of seconds, she was surrounded by them. Some people congratulated her on her birthday, others on her wedding, and others asked when they would be back on stage. She kindly answered them all and took some pictures with them before excusing herself about having to go to the bathroom, although she actually approached a gentleman who was watching everything from a corner, the owner.

The man smiled broadly at the sight of her.

"You honor me with your presence on this special date, Miss Lee. Or should I say... Mrs. Lee" the middle-aged man said, raising the pitch of his voice so she could hear him over the music. "Happy birthday".

"Good evening" greeted Siyeon with a small smile. "Thank you very much. I haven't been here in... How long, almost two months?"

"I should think so" the man confirmed, beckoning a young waiter over. "I'll take the bold to assume you're coming for the same old thing, or am I wrong?"

_It sounds so pathetic._

"You're right".

"In that case" he smiled, glancing at the waiter who had just arrived at his side. "Soobin, take Mrs. Lee to the last room" he ordered, slyly giving him the keys. "Make sure you take care of her and ensure there are no curious gazes".

"Understood, sir" the boy replied, nervously looking at Siyeon.

"Thank you, Mr. Choi" she said, bowing slightly.

"Don't mention it. It's always a pleasure to help you in any way I can".

Once in the room, Siyeon sighed deeply, letting her shoulders relax. She walked over to the bar by the huge window that showed a good portion of the city and poured herself a shot of vodka.

She used to do that when she was looking for inner peace. She would come to the club, talk to the owner and lock herself in that lonely room and drink until she forgot all her problems. Then, she would leave a good tip to keep the employees' mouths shut. Stressed or not, she had an image to take care of. Fortunately, so far nothing had left the building.

However, the guilt didn't go away after the first drink, not after the second, not even when the bottle was finished. It was then that she stopped trying to evade remorse and concentrated on thinking of a way to apologize to her wife. The alcohol in her blood only made the task a little more difficult than it already was.

Her phone lit up, an incoming call from Bora. She didn't pick up because she was afraid to hear that it was the end. She just turned it off.

She could ask for forgiveness in a thousand ways, but.... What if Bora didn't forgive her? What if she decided to completely end their relationship? Divorce?

Could she handle Bora leaving? Siyeon thought not.

Finally, she decided that she had to do what she thought she should do all along, be honest. So, she stopped drinking and left. At least she was still in her five senses.

But by the time she got home it was midnight and the lights were out. The moonlight streaming in through the window allowed her to see her wife, lying on a couch in the living room, with a blanket covering her, and her cell phone at her side. Lying in a position that suggested she had fallen asleep waiting for her and had perhaps called her a million times.

_God... surely she was so worried that I didn't come back that she couldn't even go to bed._

Guilt stabbed her chest harder.

She didn't want to wake her, so she left her phone on the kitchen counter and walked to the bathroom, fighting the dizziness, then stopped in front of the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyelids were drooping slightly.

_You're pitiful._

_Pathetic._

_You don't deserve her._

Maybe she was being too hard on herself, but she couldn't help it, much less with liquor in her body. She cruelly judged herself as she looked at her reflection. Her black hair was still groomed, though the blue strands at the ends were a little frizzy.

After a few minutes, the image stopped making sense to her, as if she was seeing someone else and not herself. She hadn't had too much to drink, at least not enough to lose her mind, but.... Why did something feel terribly out of place?

The image in front of her felt so foreign, so unfamiliar, even if she looked the same, something in her expression was different. There was a smile on her lips, but she was sure she wasn't smiling.

But that would be impossible, so there was only one answer.

"I finally got crazy" she muttered, shaking her head and placing the palms of her hands on the mirror. Glaring at herself.

She closed her eyes, blaming the alcohol for her delusions, and let out a yawn. Soon a burning sensation ran through her hands and, before she could react, she ended up lying on the bathroom floor, unconscious.

**༄༄༄ ~ ༄༄༄**

The warmth and movement were enough to wake her up. She gradually opened her eyes as she returned to reality, but her welcome was a bit... strange. Mainly because she was used to Bora's beautiful blonde hair and thought she would never stop dyeing it.

_Why was she suddenly back to brown?_

Siyeon was in her arms, but automatically Bora pulled away when she woke up completely. Bora looked frightened, her brow furrowed and her eyes flicked nervously over her as she sat on the floor.

_Of course, she's angry, but she still worries about me._

"You scared the hell out of me. I opened the door and saw you lying there like a corpse. All this time were you wearing a wig or are you actually wearing extensions now? I didn't even know it was you until I turned you around. Pretty inconsiderate of you".

Siyeon felt the complaint in her voice. She ran a hand over her face, already feeling the severe headache coming on, as she took a breath to open her heart to the older girl.

"Bora... I..." she looked away as she uncovered her face, organizing the words in her mind.

And then she noticed the place she was in.

She distinctly remembered being in the bathroom before she passed out, but this wasn't the main bathroom, more like the guest bathroom, maybe. And it sure was in dire need of cleaning. Maybe she'd been in the wrong bathroom.

She shook her head.

That didn't matter at the moment.

"My love, I'm so sorry" she began, her gaze fixed on the floor. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise I won't be like that again. I shouldn't have told you all that or let myself get carried away with stupid rumors. I trust you... I love you, and I don't want this to end because of me".

She waited patiently for her answer, but the silence made her so nervous that she had to look up and it broke her heart the way Bora was looking at her, as if Siyeon had lost her mind.

_That couldn't be good..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This was the other point of view of the first chapter. It's a bit sad about Married!Siyeon's situation, don't you think? But we're just getting started. The real adventure starts from here.
> 
> I hope you liked it. The next update will come just as soon as this one, I promise.
> 
> You can find me on my social media @MidnaySomnia (Twitter) and Midnay Somnia (Facebook), if you want to talk or anything.
> 
> I love you, guys. ♡ See ya!


End file.
